Instinct
by silent cresecndo
Summary: In some cases, quirks are known to develop when in extreme distress. Instinct conquers logic, DNA mutates, adrenaline and cortisol are released. Fear and desperation take over, until all is left is survival. Fight and flight response kicks in, but why fight… when you can evolve? Quirk!Deku
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA

* * *

Prologue: A New Beginning

In some cases, quirks are known to develop when in extreme distress. Instinct conquers logic, DNA mutates, adrenaline and cortisol are released. Fear and desperation take over, until all that's left is survival. Fight and flight response kicks in, but why fight… when you can evolve?

' _I know that people are born unequal. Even at 4 years old, I knew that. What society is like. It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China with the news of a mysterious 'luminescent baby.' Shortly there after, similar phenomena popped up all over the world. The trigger for these new found powers was never determined, but as time progressed… what was once considered extraordinary became ordinary. And 'dreams' became reality! Of the planet's population, around 80% have developed unique abilities, or 'individualities' called 'Quirks!' We have entered a new age – a society of super humans! And in the world of whirling chaos, a certain profession that people used to aspire to only in daydreams… has stepped into the light of day!'_

 _I was going to die._

That one sentence circled around my head like a whirling storm, sands of thought turning my mind to grit. This desperation surging up through my body turning my organs hot with the feeling and bringing wetness to my eyes.

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe._

The smell and feeling of this slush suffocated me, it was everywhere, taking away my breath, my oxygen, carbon dioxide building up in my body. Maybe its better this way, a quirkless idiot like me… a Deku. Maybe everyone's right… I have no place in this world… not anymore… I'm sorry Mama.

I such an idiot, why did I have to go this way home? Why did I stay behind? Stupid Bakugou, stupid, stupid, stupid. It's his fault, his fault DAMN IT.

I'M DYING.

A villain, a villain who was not made of the physical but instead a liquid. A villain who was as slimy as his personality. This idiotic green mush was going to kill me, here underneath the bridge, he is going to use my body for his own means, own disgusting slimy means. He's going to gorge my insides out and use them as his own until I'm not me and he becomes me. My mother, my dreams, my everything.

No, no, no, no, no, no…

NO!

I felt something twist inside me and snap, I pushed and I pushed before I couldn't push anymore and then I could _breathe._ Gravity conquered and I fell onto my knees, the hard concrete slamming into my skins causing agony to rip through me, but nothing matters, I can _breathe._ _I can feel it… this feeling._ Something has grown within me, something my own, powerful and protective…

I can hear this dripping… I turned to look behind me and I gasped in horror at the sight. Particles of green were everywhere, on the walls, on the ground. Green covered every visible surface, oozing on downwards.

 _Did I do that…?_

I looked down at my hands only to see them glowing green and the rubble around me glowing an eerily green and levitating the air, humming with pure energy.

What happened to me?


	2. Chapter 1: Quirky!

Chapter 1: Quirky!

 _Well this is new._

I thought, my hands glowing green as I spun and twisted a pencil through the gaps of my fingers, the pencil glinting in the green light, basking the room in a peculiar glow. _I really can't believe it._

I continue to lay here, levitating objects with just a flick of my finger. 14 years I've led, unable to even lift my dull and scratched laptop with one hand and now I can do it with just one simple thought.

How did this happen? How did I go from having no quirk?

To suddenly having one?

This doesn't make any sense, all these years to praying to every god, wishing on every star, flicking every dime into every well and now I can levitate objects? This is something I've only ever dreamed of, only in my dreams have I ever been... normal… maybe… maybe now I can finally be a… a hero!

Elation filled me as I shouted in absolute joy. This is it, this is it!

Giggles bubbled up through my throat before bubbling their way out of my mouth. My whole body trembling and heaving with laughter, legs kicking out in uncontrollable mirth. My whole body suddenly turned a glowing green and began ascending in the air, the laughter came to a halting stop as I started floating around my room.

"Um…" Was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth. _How the hell do I get down?_

I stayed like that for a moment, silent and floating aimlessly around my room, glowing green. _I'm glowing green and floating around my room._

The thought tore through the white silent blank in my mind.

I AM GLOWING GREEN AND FLOATING AROUND MY ROOM!

This is much better then I thought!

"Ouch!" I muttered after banging my head against the ceiling. _That's definitely not something I thought I would ever… well thought!_

I spun around gently, my body curling with the motion and my hair ruffling with the movement. I mildly placed my hands against the ceiling, caressing the white dull plaster in amazement, before I pushed myself forwards softly, my body grazing against the roof. I made my way over to the desk, trying unsuccessfully to reach the chair there to document. The chair simply staying still… a chair that is so far… but so close and why isn't this thing turning off?

Purchasing my feet on the ceiling and crouching I launched myself towards the chair, only to fail and resulting in my back slamming painfully on to the roof.

I heard a quiet knock at the door, the sound sending a chill to my spine.

"Izuku… is everything okay?" I kind and gentle voice asked, her voice barley heard through the walls.

Cold fear rushed up my spin, its claws clenching my chest, squeezing my lungs. Suddenly I was falling, my face rapidly approaching the floor. Crap.

With a bang, I was sprawled across the floor. My face smashed painfully into the wooden panelling and _is it possible to get a splinter in your eye?_

"IZUKU?" My mum rushed frighteningly into my room, the door swinging open and hitting the wall loudly. Her slipper covered feet squeaking against the timber flooring, her green hair frazzled, almost resembling the frantic glint in her emerald eyes. Her eyes spotted me on the floor, lying there rubbing my face. Her her eyes of melting emerald examined me before softly smiling.

"How do you always manage to fall from nothing?" She asked, her voice oozing with laughter.

"I don't know; you tell me?" I huffed, sitting up with my head hanging low. _That really hurt._

She giggled before answering.

"Dinner will be ready in a few!" She exclaimed, sending me a smile before leaving. Her slipper covered feet padding down the hall.

 _How am I going to tell Mum?_

How am I going to tell anyone? This is all happened so quickly that I can't even believe let alone anyone else believing me. When that villain guy… evaporated… it was like something within me awoken, like I haven't been truly awake and I've just gotten out of bed after 14 years of sleep. I feel myself but not. I ran home afterwards and locked myself in my dingy room, the wood feeling warm underneath my feet, my clothing feeling constricting. It took me awhile to… awake it again but I can… levitate objects. Including myself I suppose. Both my hands and object I was attempting to manipulate glowing a deep green. It doesn't seem to be an ordinary telekinetic quirk, this… has a physical quantity to it. My quirk. _My quirk,_ is visible, it can be seen. However, it has no scent, no substance and no sound except for the humming of energy.

I sighed before getting up from the floor and sitting on my chair, spinning around a bit. Watching the walls of my room blur by, the All Might posters melting into one colour of red, white and blue. I stopped and pulled myself closer to my desk, the wheels squeaking in protest. I released a breath before dropping my head onto the desk, the heat of the afternoon sun seeping into my skin. Alighting the room in bright light, I closed my eyes against the sudden assault of white.

Did I kill that villain?

The thought suddenly speared through my brain, jolting me out of my melancholy. Its good if I did right? It means he can't hurt anyone else…

But doesn't that make me a villain?

Just as the thought passed through my mind like a persistent wind, gently at first before wrecking havoc, its gentleness deceiving before ripping you of your stability.

A glint caught my eye, a light outside my open window and the sudden smell of smoke registering in my brain. I walked towards the sight, my hands grasping the dull blue curtains pushing them aside to reveal the sight before me.

 _Fire…?_

The city… its burning. Flames reaching high into the sky, chasing away the setting sun. _What… what is happening?_

"IZUKU?" My mother yelled, her voice blistering my ears. Panic rose through my throat as I ran towards for voice, my feet sleeping on the lacquer wood. I found her sitting on the rotting sofa, her trembling hands pointing to the screen. I turned to stare at the television, the image searing into my mind. _Its him… but how?_

Amorphous… without shape… no structure.

 _Is that even possible?_

The slimy abomination was seen latching onto a humanoid figure… who…?

"Bakugou Katsuki was walking home from school before he was suddenly attacked by an amorphous villain. Heroes are on the scene but it appears no hero is capable of grabbing hold of the villain. We are on stand by."

Before the words reached my ears I was running towards the door, my breath squeezing out my chest. Before I could open the door a hand closed around my wrist.

"Izuku? Where are going? What are you doing?!" I stopped and stared into my mother's eyes, the green similar to my own. I started until I can see my own reflection in her gaze and as if I was telling myself I said:

"Someone has to help!"

And I was out the door, sprinting towards my destination, her voice calling my name. _Its okay Mum…_

 _I've done it before… and I'm sure I can do it again!_


End file.
